


Crybaby

by SheDiedThere



Series: Crybaby [2]
Category: CryBaby - Fandom, Halsey, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheDiedThere/pseuds/SheDiedThere





	1. Crybaby

Crybaby 

They call me crybaby.  
_______________

I pushed myself further into the corner as the girls kicked me. 

"Crybaby! Crybaby!" They chanted. 

"Stop,please!" I begged. 

"Get away from her!" A boy yelled. 

The girls turned around and then ran off. I wrapped my arms around my body. The boy pulled me into his arms and I freaked out. 

"Hey it's okay." He said pulling me closer. 

I cried into his chest as he stood up. I was covered in cuts and bruises as tears stained my cheeks. 

"I want the world to go away." I cried. 

"Don't say that you're wanted." The boy said. 

He took me to the nurse and laid me on the bed. Only then did I notice his hair matched his eyes. The nurse ran over to me and wrapped up my cuts. 

"Melanie sweetie I'm going to call your parents." She said. 

"No, please don't." I whimpered sitting up. 

"Can I take her home." He asked. 

"Yes as long as Melanie is okay with it." She said. 

I shook my head no. She gave me apologetic eyes and let me lay down. 

"Get back to class, Tyler." She said. 

He ran out of the room and down the hall. I had perfect vision of him from where I was laying. He started to run down the hall and a teacher caught him. I giggled as he tried arguing with Mrs.Alan. 

"Melanie do you want to come with me today?" Nurse.Griffith asked. 

"Yes ma'am." I said. 

"Okay sweetie lay down and go to sleep if you want." She said handing me my bear. 

I got up and ran behind her desk. I laid down on the blankets under her desk and fell asleep with my bear. 

She woke me up an hour later. I grabbed my bear and stuffed in in the drawer. I walked to the bathroom across the hall. I saw some girls in the stalls laughing. 

"So did you get the pictures." One said. 

"Yeah. This is going to be great." The other one said. 

I didn't think anything about it and washed my hands. 

"Hey crybaby." They said walking out. 

My eyes started to water as I walked back across the hall. I was welcomed by nurse.Griffith grabbing my bag. 

"Come on Melanie." She said. 

I walked out with the nurse to her car. We got to her house and she let me in. I stayed over at her house for about three hours. I had milk and cookies as we looked at our vintage toys collection. 

"Bye Melanie." Nurse.Griffith said as I walked out the door. 

I turned down my street finding my dads car in the driveway mums missing. I walked to the side and snuck in through my window. I ran to my closest and switched into my pjs. I ran and jumped in bed snuggling my bear to my chest. 

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I jumped up and got my clothes for the day and ran to my bathroom. I jumped in the shower and washed the dirt off my body. I jumped out and dried myself off. I looked in the mirror and saw there was a tad bit of my natural color showing. 

I ran to my room and grabbed my wig and put it on. I put my clothes on and ran down the stairs. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. I walked home having a good feeling about today. I walked down the hall and people started to point and laugh at me. I walked further tears welling up in my eyes. I saw on the board and the lockers where pictures of me with my bear and pacifier. I quickly pulled them all down and threw them in the trash. I ran to the library and hid behind the book shelves, doing the only thing I know how to do right. 

Cry.


	2. Dollhouse

We'll be a perfect family.   
__________ 

I was pulled into someone's chest and I fought against them. 

"NO!" I shouted. 

He let me go and I crawled away from him. He sat there and waited for my to calm down. 

"Are calm now?" Tyler asked. 

"Yes I'm fine now." I replied. 

I sat there for a minute until he started talking. I wasn't paying attention but I knew I didn't need to. I just stared at the way his lips moved. He leaned in just as I was slapped. I looked at him in aw. I didn't notice till I was running off that he didn't slap me Rachel did. I heard Tyler running towards me. He wrapped his arms around me and I broke down. 

"I'm taking you home." He said. 

I shook my head and he picked me up bridal style. "She slapped me too." He said holding me closer. The nurse looked at us and started walking to me. I shook my head no and she stopped. Tyler took me to the parking lot and sat me in a beat up truck. 

I didn't say anything, I didn't need to he knew where I lived. We just drove in silence, not a single word being said. He stopped and asked if I wanted him to come with me. I shook my head yes and we got out of the car. 

I walked up to the door and slowly unlocked it. There was clothes and a spilled makeup bag. I ran up to my room Tyler following. 

"Where those your mums?" He asked. 

"N-no." I said. 

We sat down on my bed and Tyler brought me into his arms. I laid back as my eye lids started to drop. 

"Night Mel." He said. 

I was woke up and the sound of a door slamming. I saw Tyler was asleep. I walked down stairs to find my mum stumbling through the house. 

"You brought a whore into our house Chris!" She yelled 

"Cindy stop I didn't bring anyone home, your the one who goes and gets drunk all the damn time!" He yelled. 

"Mum, dad?" Ruby said coming down stairs. 

"Go back to bed sweetie." I said. 

"I want my Mel." She said. 

I picked her up and walked to my room. I laid her next to Tyler and she woke him up. 

"What time is it?" He questioned. 

I looked at the clock and it was one in the morning. 

"One." Ruby said. 

"Shit." He cursed. 

"Hey that's a bad word." The little girl said. 

"He's fine Ruby." I said. 

"Okay."

She laid down near my bears and went to sleep. I crawled up next to her and pulled her into my arms. Tyler did the same with me and we went to sleep. 

I woke up to Ruby poking my nose. I slapped her hand away and sent her to get dressed. I walked to my brothers room opened the door. I was welcomed by the smell of weed and vomit. 

"Melanie its twelve in the afternoon get out." Jace yelled. 

"Get up now!" I yelled. 

"Your room smells awful clean it, and don't smoke so much you'll ruin your brain!" I yelled. 

"Fine I'm up." He said. 

I walked back to my room to find Tyler looking at a picture of my family. 

"You where cute." He smiled. 

"What I'm not cute now." I said finally getting the courage to talk to him. 

"No i mean you are cute, I um, I'm rambling." He said. 

"It's fine. If you want I'm not doing anything but taking care of Ruby and I think she likes you." I said looking at the toddler wrapped around his leg

"Mine." Ruby said wrapping her arms tighter around his leg.

I walked down the hall and saw my mum in front of her bedroom door with a whiskey bottle in her hands. I took the bottle and she woke up. 

"Dads at work and I'm not driving you to the bar." I said. 

"Fine, just don't let him in the room." She said going to her bed. 

"Yes ma'am." I said walking down the hall. 

I walked into o the laundry room and dug through the clean clothes and got out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt for Tyler. 

I walked to my room and saw Tyler running out the door. 

"Where are you going?" I asked stopping him. 

"I'm sorry I have to go bye." He said running out the door. 

I walked into my room and laid down on my bed. I grabbed my phone and opened it. I debated whether I should get on Facebook or Twitter. I clicked a random app and it opened. I saw the familiar blue block with an f on it and it went to my news feed. I was tagged in some post with my picture and others calling me crybaby. 

I saw a post from my mum and I clicked on it the words making me roll my eyes. 

We'll be a perfect family

 

\------------  
so sorry it took me so long to upadat i will be updating a couple of chapters today.


	3. Sippy Cup

Blood still stains when the sheets are washed.   
_____________ 

I threw my phone down and got into something comfy. I walked down the hall, and fell and hit my knee on the ground. I limped to my brothers room and fell on his bed. He came up to me and picked me up. 

"My whole body hurts." I said. 

"Your fine, everything is fine." He said. 

I knew he didn't believe those words we knew something was wrong but we didn't say anything. We walked into Ruby's room and she was crying. I jumped out of jace's arms and sat in front of her bed. 

"Sweetie why are you crying." I asked. 

"I need to." She said. 

"Why?" I asked. 

"Am I not supposed to cry when someone dies?" She asked. 

"Ruby who died?" I asked. 

"I don't know but I know someone did." She said tears streaming down her face. 

I laid down with her and pulled her into my arms. I fell asleep in her bed and when I woke up I heard the door shut. I heard my dad stumbled in and I heard the click of heels. 

"Who the hell is this?" I heard my mum yell. 

"Stop being such a bitch!" I heard my dad spat. 

I heard a scream and then something fall to the ground. I waited a minute and didn't hear anything. I went down stairs and saw my mum scrubbing a sheet. There was a sippy cup next to an empty bottle of whiskey. 

"Go to bed!" My mum yelled. 

"Why are you scrubbing that sheet?" I asked. 

"Nothing go to bed." I knew she was drunk. 

I looked beside her. 

There was my dad and a blonde covered in blood and stab wounds. I knew they where dead. I put my hand over my mouth as realized she was covered in blood. I ran out of the house and to the neighbors. I knocked on the door till they answered. 

"Melanie what are you doing?" They asked. 

"Call the police please call the police my mum killed my dad!" I cried. 

They pulled me into the house as Mrs.Jefferson called the police. I realized my brother and sister where still in the house. I ran out the front door and to Ruby's window. I climbed up the house and pulled open the window. I saw Jace comforting her. There was a chair pushed against the door. 

"Jace!" I yelled/whispered 

He ran to the window. I climbed down and held my arms out for Ruby. 

"Come on Ruby."I said as she looked down. 

She jumped down. I caught her and we tumbled a bit. Jace climbed down and the we ran to the neighbors. They pulled us in and shut and locked the door. 

I heard the sirens and Ruby out the window. I saw my mom come out of the house. She had her hands behind her back and I was worried. I saw her pull out my dads gun. I pulled Ruby away form the window. I heard the gun shot and I knew it was over. I looked outside and my mum was being carried away on a gurney. 

Kyle came down the stairs and started comforting me. 

"I'm sorry Melanie." He said.

I heard someone knock on the door and an officer came in. 

"Melanie, Jace, Ruby. I'm so sorry." The officer said. 

Ruby ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my leg. Jace came up to us too.

"Your mom had a note with her." He said handing it to me. 

He's still dead when your done with the bottle.


	4. Carousel

Round and round on the carousel.   
________________________

I woke up with Kyle's arms around me. I sat up and walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Jefferson was making coffee.

"Do you want any?" Mrs. Jefferson asked. 

"No but do you have any hot chocolate?" I asked 

"Yes here I'll make it." She said. 

I laid my head on the counter and let a couple of tears fall. I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I started to drink my hot chocolate. It was the best I ever had. 

"Thank you Kyle." Mrs. Jefferson said. 

I leaned back into his arms.

"The carnival is today maybe we can go, you know to take your mind off things." He said. 

Mrs. Jefferson sat a cup in front of me and I grabbed it. I shook my head yes, I truly did want to go to the carnival but I couldn't take Ruby. 

"Good but I'm just taking you." He smiled. 

"Okay." I said. 

I walked to the window and saw that the cops were gone. I picked up Ruby. We had to go home I knew they didn't want to, but we had to. 

"Come on Jace." I said. 

We walked out of the house and down the sidewalk. I opened the door to find an officer in the living room. I sat Ruby down and she ran to Jace. Jace picked her up and walked over to the officer. 

"Hey kids." The officer greeted. 

"Hi." I said grabbing Jace's arm. 

"Your probably wondering why I'm here." He said. 

"Yes." Jace said. 

"Well since your parents are gone we have to move you guys out of the house." He said. 

"No!" Jace yelled. 

"Jace is twenty-two , he can take care of Ruby and I'm eighteen." I yelled. 

"Fine but you have to sign a lot of papers to become her legal guardian." The officer said.

"Okay now will you please leave my house." Jace said. 

"Actually you need to start paying for everything." He said walking out of the house. 

"Your being a meany head!" Ruby yelled. 

I shut the door and walked to the living room. 

"Ruby go to your room." I said. 

"I want auntie g!" She yelled. 

"Fine go to your room I'll call her." I said. 

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed my phone. I dialed my aunts number. She immediately answered. 

"Melanie are you okay?" She asked. 

"No I'm not." I said tears falling. 

I broke out into full hysterics Jace ran in and took the phone. He explained what happened and told her about my parents. 

"She is getting on the next plane." Jace said. 

I ran up to my room and grabbed a random object. I threw it across the room and then another and another till I grabbed my picture frame. I looked at it the glass shattered. I threw it and screamed. 

My phone went off. I grabbed it and it was a text from Kyle. 

"Meet me at the carnival in an hour;)" it read. 

I ran to my closet and grabbed my pick fuzzy crop top, my favorite skirt, and my pink platform shoes. I snatched a bow and ran to get dressed, I grabbed a wig on my way. I got dressed and finished putting in my makeup. I looked at the time. I had thirty minutes. I ran down stairs and grabbed something to eat. I finished then ran out the door. 

I walked down to the carnival. The first thing I saw was the carousel. I walked to the ticket both and got some tickets. I couldn't wait any longer. I ran to get cotton candy. 

"What kind do you want sugar?" The lady asked. 

"Pink." I smiled. 

I finished it as I looked around. I noticed Kyle by the tickets. He was in his dress pants and a white shirt with black suspenders. He held his hand out for me without saying a word. I walked to him and grabbed his hand. 

We didn't says anything, we didn't need to. He lead me to the carousel. We got on and I sat on one of the horses. Kyle stood I front of me. The ride started and Kyle kissed me. He pulled away and I kept my eyes closed for a minute. 

I opened my eyes and saw Kyle wasn't their. I looked around and noticed my hands and legs where tied to the carousel. I saw Kyle was off the ride and everyone was laughing at me. The ride started to speed up. I got worried as my stomach started to turn. The ride kept going faster and faster. It didn't stop. I started to throw up pink acid.

I stayed on the ride for hours. It finally stopped after the carnival closed. My hands and feet were untied. I ran to the front and stopped to catch my breath. The lights came on and Kyle and two girls were standing behind me.


	5. Alphabet Boy

I say fuck your degree alphabet boy.   
____________________

I turned around and started yelling at Kyle. 

"Your so mean! You played with my heart, you made me think you cared!" I yelled tears streaming down my face. 

"You are the one who is dumb you knew this was going to happen." He yelled. 

We yelled for a little while, profanities being spat at the other.

"Your an idiot crybaby!" He yelled. "This is why I'm smarter than you! I have many degrees." He continued to yell. 

"Fuck all your abc's alphabet boy, you think your smarter then me!" I say, "Fuck all your degrees." 

I ran home to find Jace staring out the window with my aunt. I ran inside. 

"Melanie where have you been." Aunt gem said. 

"I'm sorry my friend invited me to the carnival and I lost track of time." I said wiping my mouth.

My throat burned and my head hurt. I walked to the bathroom and gargled some water. I brushed my teeth and then took off my wig. I walked too my room and grabbed my phone. There was a video of me at the carnival. It was ten minutes long. I ran to my desk and plugged in my phone. I grabbed my blue nightgown and torn off my clothes. I slipped on my nightgown and laid in bed. I fell asleep with the thought of the video. 

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I walked over to my desk and turned off my alarm. I walked to my bathroom and grabbed my blonde and black hair dye. I texted my aunt I wasn't going to school and sent her a link to the video. I separated my hair and then started to dye it. Ruby ran into the bathroom with the biggest smile on her face.

"Mel will you dye my hair!" She asked excitedly. 

"Yes, pick a color." I said. 

She got into my basket of temporary dye. She grabbed black and blue. 

"Why black and blue?" I questioned. 

"These are the colors I thought looked good in you so they must look good on me." She smiled. 

"How do you want this done." I asked. 

"Like your of course, silly." She laughed. 

She isn't really phased by my parents death mum was always at the bar and dad was at work. So she didn't really know them me and Jace raised her when he wasn't smoking canabis. 

I finish putting the dye in my hair and then took off my gloves. I grabbed a new pair and then I started to do Ruby's hair. I finished then I went back to my hair. 

Ruby ran down stairs happy with her hair. I smiled then finished my hair. I walked down stairs and Jace smiled at me. 

"Melanie your hair looks really good. And your sisters will come out right?" Aunt gem said. 

"Yes but don't tell her that." I said. 

"Not planing on it." She said. 

"And about the video I'm sorry." I said. 

"Don't be he is an ugly boy anyway." She laughed. 

I walked into the living room and sat down beside Ruby. She was coloring a princess she had colored her hair blonde and black. Under it it said.

Fuck all your abc's.


	6. Soap

God I wish I never spoke, now I got to wash my mouth out with soap.   
_________

I walked into school not having a care in the word. I was smiling till I saw the two girls at my locker. 

"Hey crybaby!" They yelled. 

"Do I know you?" I asked. 

"If you don't you've been under a rock." The one in pink said. 

"I'm Kit and she's Kat." The one in yellow said. 

"Cool now why are you here?" I questioned. 

"Now we were there when you had your little melt down, and we think you should learn a lesson." Kat said. 

They grabbed me and drug me to the bathroom. I saw one pull out a bar of soap. They turned on the water and put the bar under it. 

"Stop please! Stop!" I yelled. 

The soap bar was shoved into my mouth. 

"This is what happens when you don't know how to talk to someone nicely." They laughed. 

My throat burned and my eyes watered. They grabbed my tongue and started to drag the bar down it. They stopped then drug me to the stall. My head was shoved into the toilet. 

"Stop!" I yelled as they brought my head up. 

The pressure was lifted off of me. 

"Quit you never said to go that far we only where supposed to embarrass her." Kyle yelled. 

"Kyle." I said before falling and hitting my head on the floor. 

I woke up in the nurses office. Kyle was sitting next to me with a busted lip. 

"I'm sorry Mel I didn't mean it they didn't say they where going to film it." He said. 

"It's fine." I said sitting up. 

"Melanie are you okay?" I heard someone said. 

I looked at the door and Tyler was standing there. 

"I'm fine my head just hurts a bit." I smiled. 

"I heard what happened Saturday night." He said looking down. 

"Tyler I don't think she needs you." Kyle said. 

"Okay well bye Melanie." Tyler said. 

God I wish I never spoke.


	7. Training Wheels

Training Wheels  

Warning: Sex.   
I wanna ride my bike with you, fully undressed no training Wheels   
_________________

 

"Okay so Melanie just lay down and I will be right back." Nurse Griffith said.

I laid down next to Kyle. 

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine just, I don't know." I said. 

He leaned over and kissed me. He pulled away and my headache went away. The bell rang signaling school was over. 

"Okay kids you can go home." Nurse Griffith said. 

"Come on Mel." Kyle said grabbing my hand. 

We walked out towards his car. I got in and put my seatbelt on. 

"I want to take you somewhere." He said getting in the car. 

"Okay let me text my brother." I said pulling out my phone. 

"I'm going to be home late I'm going out with a friend." I texted. 

"Okay let's go." I smiled. 

We drove out of the parking lot towards the outside of town. We turned to the lake and stopped. 

"Come on let's go swim."

"But I don't have a swimsuit." 

"Skinny dipping." He smiled. 

I watched as he got out of the truck and ran to the water. He started to take off his clothes. I covered my eyes and squealed. 

"Come on!" He yelled from the water. 

I got out of the truck and walked to the water.

"Don't look." I yelled. 

"Not looking." He yelled turning around. 

I pulled off my shirt then my jeans. I hesitantly took off my bra leaving my panties on I walked into the water. I got neck deep right behind Kyle. 

"See not so bad." He smiled. 

I started to swim and Kyle grabbed my hips. I pushed his hands off of me and swam a little away. 

"You look so cute." He said wrapping his arms around me. 

I leaned in and kissed him. I don't know why, but I couldn't control myself. I wrapped legs around him as we walked to the shore. We laid down, the ruff dirt and sand rubbing against our bodies. 

"Do you have a blanket?" I asked. 

"Yeah in the back." He said.

I ran to the truck and grabbed it out of the back. I ran back and laid the blanket down. Kyle stood up and pulled my panties down. I jumps into his arms wrapping my legs around him. We laid down on the blanket as Kyle kissed down my stomach. I felt him flick his tongue against my entrance. 

"Kyle!" I yelled. 

He stuck a digit in. I whimpered in pain. 

"Stop." I said. 

He stopped and looked up worriedly at me. I adjusted and then shook my head to continue. He kept going till I was shaking. He added another and felt my stomach tighten. 

"Kyle I'm gonna cum." I said. 

He removed his hands and then placed himself against me. He stated to thrust into me. I pulled him down to kiss him. 

"So tight." He said kissing my neck. 

I was a moaning mess under him. 

"Do you want to learn how to ride someone?" He said stopping his actions. 

I shook my head yes. He flipped us over to where I was on top. He guided my hips up and down. I was in so much pleasure. I felt my stomach tighten and I cam all over us. Kyle pulled out and then put me on my knees. I moved myself in front of him. 

I looked up at him and he smiled. I out my lips around him and started to suck. I felt him start to buck his hips into my mouth. 

"So good babe, so good." He praised. 

He cam in my mouth and I swallowed it.  

"I wanna ride my bike with you." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

Pity Party (part 1)

I'm laughing I'm crying it feels like I'm dying.   
____________________

I collapsed on my bed. My body was still on fire. Every inch of me burned for his touch. I looked at the time and saw it was midnight. 

"Melanie where have you been." My aunt gem said barging into my room. 

"I was with my friend." I smiled. 

"Well I'm glad you made some friends." She smiled. "Wait were going back to Florida for two weeks do you want to come?"

"No I'm fine my birthday is in two days I want to celebrate it with my friends." I smiled. 

"Okay." She smiled walking out. 

I fell on my bed and fell right asleep.

I woke up to my alarm and I shot out of bed. I ran to my closet and got my clothes. I looked at my door and saw a tired four year old. 

"Ruby come here." I said holding my arms.

She ran to me and jumped in my arms and snuggled her head in my shoulder. I grabbed my outfit and took her to her room. 

"Get your clothes together your going with aunt gem to her house." I said. 

"Are you coming?" She asked. 

"No sweetie I'm staying home." I said grabbing her clothes for the day. 

"Can we do my hair?" She asked. 

"Sure sweetie." I said. 

"Aunt gem can I skip school today?" I yelled. 

"You haven't missed anything other than the other day right?" She said

"Only one day." I yelled back 

"That's fine!" She yelled. 

"Okay come on get your dye clothes on." I told her. 

She ran to her closet and got her clothes on. I ran to my room and got my dye clothes on. I ran to the bathroom and she already had her dye stuff out. I pulled her hair into even pigtails and started to run the dye into her hair. 

"So how to we want to style this?" I said. 

"Straight." She said. 

I straightened her hair then we ran and got our matching outfits and our Lisa frank stickers.

"I have to go party decoration shopping you coming with." I said putting a angle cat on her cheek. 

"I'm going." She said putting a unicorn striker in my cheek.

We ran downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed some frozen waffles. I popped them into the toaster and waited. 

"Mel since I'm not going to be here for you birthday I got you something." She smiled handing me an envelope. 

I politely took it and tore it open. I saw a card that said happy birthday and a $25 gift card to Starbucks. 

"Thank you aunt gem!" I said hugging her. 

The toaster dinged and I ran to get the waffles. I sat them on a plate and me and Ruby started to eat. 

"Okay Ruby let's go!" I said when we finished. 

I ran to the garage and helped Ruby into her car seat. I jumped in the driver seat and buckled up. I started the car and drove towards the party store.

"Remember pastels." I told her. 

We walked to the doors and grabbed a basket. We started to grab decorations filling the basket and covering Ruby. 

We checked out. I'm not saying how much we spent lets just say we went a little over budget. 

"Okay now I want to help decorate." She said. 

We got in the car and drove to Starbucks. I pulled into the parking lot and got out. I walked to the doors and saw brown hair. I walked to the counter and ordered our usual. 

"Hey Melanie I'm having a party Saturday wanna come?" Tyler asked. 

"Sure, oh and my birthday is Tomorrow I was wondering if you wanted to come." I smiled. 

Next week is spring break so everyone is either throwing parties or out on vacation. 

"Yeah I'll see you there." He smiled handing me my coffee.

I walked to the car my smile as big as can be. 

"Mel has a boyfriend! Mel has a boyfriend!" Ruby chanted. 

"Shut up now." I mumbled. 

"Where's my food?" She questioned. 

"Right here." I said handing her the bag. 

She started eating as we drove home. I pulled up and everything hit me. 

My parents are dead. My sister barely knew them. My brother is smoking canabis. My nickname is crybaby.

I walked around the car and got Ruby and all the party supplies. 

"You okay Mel?" Linsey asked. 

"Yeah let's go decorate." I smiled. 

We ran into the house and set everything up in the living room. To say I was exited was an understatement. I looked at the clock and it read 5:30pm. I ran to the kitchen and started on dinner. 

"Dinners ready!" I yelled. 

Everyone came down and sat at the table. We finished eating and everyone disappeared. I went back to the living room and finished decorating. 

My phone rang and I quickly answered it not looking at the number. 

"Hello?" I said 

"Hey Melanie!" Tyler answered cheerfully. 

"Hey Ty!" I smiled. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over?" He questioned 

"I can't I'm still decorating for tomorrow." I smiled. 

"Hey maybe I could help you!" He said. 

"Yeah that would be great!" I smiled. 

"Okay I'll be at your place in ten minutes." He laughed. 

I fished some of the decorations and Ty knocked on the door. I ran to open it and we continued decorating for my party. We finished and ran upstairs to pick out the dress. 

"This one?" I said walking out.

"No I think the pink one will be cute." He said going into my closet and picking up an old dress of my mothers. 

"Yes it's perfect." I said pushing him out and changing into it. 

I walked out and Ty clapped. I started to blush and he hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around and he smiled. 

"Hey I have to go school tomorrow." He said letting me go. 

"Okay I'll see you at school." I said.

 

Pity Party (part 2)

I'm laughing I'm crying it feels like I'm dying.  
_________________________________________________

My alarm went off and I jumped out of bed my hair done and my dress on. After Tyler left last night I did my hair and put on my outfit leaving my shoes next to my bed. 

"Mel where leaving!" My aunt yelled though the house. 

"Okay I'll see you in a week." I yelled back. 

I got my stuff together and ran down stairs and got in my car. I drive to school and everyone ignored me like usual. Ty came up to me and hugged me tightly. I handed him some cards and told him to put them in the persons locker. 

We quickly finished the bell ringing right as we met back at the front. We said our goodbyes and went to class. I went through my day happy as can be. 

"Melanie!" My teacher yelled. 

"Yes?" I replied. 

"Pay attention!" She yelled. 

The bell rang and I quickly made my way out of the room meeting Tyler in the front. I smiled and he gave me a look of sorrow.

"What happened." I said going up to him. 

"I got detention because of Josh." He huffed. 

"It's fine." I smiled. 

"Are you sure?" He asked. 

"Yeah I'll just bring you some cake tomorrow." I said hugging him. 

"Okay, bye." He said walking off to the library. 

I walked to the parking lot and jumped in my car. I was smiling the whole way home. I pulled into the garage and ran into the house. 

"Done!" I yelled. 

I waited for everyone to show up for about an hour. Then I lost it. 

I was taking knifes to one of the teddy bears and my cake was all over the place. I don't remember what really happened during that time, but when I came to there was a small fire and the house was a mess. 

I heard to doorbell ring and I lit a cigarette inhaling deeply. I opened the door and Kyle stood there a cake in his hand. He handed it to me then walked off.

"Thanks." I mumbled. 

I opened the cake and it had lovely red writing on it. 

Happy birthday Crybaby


	9. Tag You're It

Tag your it 

I love it when I hear you breathing.  
__________________________________________

I had to clean everything and put out a couple of fires; a cigarette tucked tightly in my mouth through out the day. I just finished and I went to my room and started to get ready for Tyler's party. 

I found the outfit quickly slipping the outfit running out of the house and ran out of the house finishing my makeup in the car. Tyler saw me pull up and ran to my car. 

"Mel!" He yelled hugging me. 

"Anyone show up?" He asked. 

"Kyle brought me a cake but that was it." I said getting it out of the passenger seat. 

"I'm sorry Mel." He said reading it. 

"Can I do something?" I asked. 

"Yes of course." He said. 

I went over to Kyle's car and dumped the cake on the windshield and smeared it in. I wrote fuck you in cake and smiled.

"Melanie seriously!" He laughed.

"Yup." I smiled. 

We walked in and the music was thumping in our ears. Tyler walked over to his friend Josh and kept to himself. I felt someone start to rub my shoulders and I turned around as fast as I could coming face to face with Kyle. 

"Hey Crybaby!" He yelled. 

"Get away from me I don't want you to start shit." I said pushing past him and going over to Tyler and Josh.

"Hey Melanie!" Josh yelled. 

"Hey Joshy." I said. 

"Here drink this it'll take your mind off of things." He said getting me a red solo cup and filling it up from the keg next to him.

"Thanks." I said downing the bitter liquid.

"Coors?" I asked. 

"Yup." He smiled. 

"I'm more of a Budweiser fan myself." I said. 

A couple beers later and I was ready to go home. "Hey Ty I'm gonna walk home, watch my car will ya?" I said putting my keys in the bowel. 

"Sure Mel." He slurred 

I started walking and I heard an ice-cream truck near me. I pulled out my phone to see the time and it was midnight. What's a Ice-Cream truck doing this late?

"Hey little girl you wanna buy some ice-cream?" the guy said pulling up closer to me and rolled own his tinted window.

"N-no thanks." I slurred 

"Let me take you for a drive, I've got some candy inside." He said. 

I started running thanking God I wore flats and not heels. 

"Okay you wanna play tag huh?" He yelled getting out. 

I tripped and got back and started running again. I ran through the parking lot and he grabbed my hand pushing me down. I wanted him to stop, I didn't want to be here. I wish I would have stayed at Tyler's house.

"Tag you're it!" He said sickly sweet.

He put a rag over my face and everything started going black. I woke up in a toy chest in someone's basement.

"Help!" I yelled my voice failing me. "Help!" I tried again "Help!" I finally yelled as loud as I could.

I heard the door open and the man came down. He kinda looked like a wolf. He walked over to me and slapped me.

"Shut up you're hurting my ears. No one can hear you." He yelled. 

"Let me go!" I yelled. 

He got in my ear and sniffed my hair. "I love hearing your breathing. I hope to God you're never leaving." 

I kicked him away from me and spit on him. He slapped me again and went back up stairs.


	10. Pacify Her

Pacify Her 

She's getting on my nerves  
______________________________

The door bell rang and Tyler ran to answer it. He walked back his face holding a fake smile. She was smiling so big, but Tyler didn't look happy and she didn't see that. 

"Mel this is Halsey." He smiled. 

"Hi Halsey." I mumbled.

"I heard what happened and I'm sorry, it must have been terrible living in those conditions. God I couldn't have been so brave." She said.

My eyes got wide and I pulled my knees to my chest as I held back tears. She was getting on my nerves and I wanted her gone. "Halsey!" He exclaimed. 

"What? What did I say?" She asked. 

"Can you just leave?" I asked tears falling down my cheeks.

"Sure, TyTy I'll call you later." She huffed walking to the door. 

"God she's annoying." I said after the door shut. 

"I'm only with her because my mom made me." He said sitting next to me. 

"You don't love her?" I said. 

"No. God I can't stand her whining, and loving her is tiring." He said rubbing his hands over her face. 

"It's okay Ty why don't you tell her?" I asked. 

"She doesn't listen." He huffed. "God she gets in my way!" 

"How?" I asked. 

"Melanie I want you." He said grabbing my hand. 

I blushed at the statement. He looked at me with pleading eyes. 

"You don't mean that." I said. 

"So I don't? How about I show you." He said. 

"No, I just don't want to be lied to again." I said. 

He looked me in the eye and connected our lips. He immediately grabbed my hips and started to grind down on me. 

"God Melanie do you see what you do to me." He moaned. 

"Tyler!" I moaned. 

"Please Melanie I love you." He said kissing me. 

"Hey TyTy I forgot my p-" Halsey said walking in on us. "Oh my god!" 

"Halsey!" He said getting off of me. 

"What the hell!" She yelled. 

"Halsey get out! I never liked you anyway!" Tyler yelled. 

Someone told me stay away from things that aren't yours, but was he yours if he wanted me so bad?


	11. Mrs. Potato Head

Mrs.Potato head

No one will love you if you're unattractive.  
_______________________________________________

I know I shouldn't have kissed Tyler, we shouldn't have even touched each other. But god it felt so good. Halsey walked and she looked so hurt. 

The bad thing is, I didn't care.

"Melanie! Pay attention." My teacher yelled.

"Sorry." I said going back to my paper. 

I looked at thee clock and noticed it was a minute till lunch. I started to pack my stuff and so did everyone else. The bell rang and I rushed out of the room and down the hall. I burst into the cafeteria and ran to my table. 

"Melanie I swear." Josh said setting his stuff down. 

"What happened this time." I said looking over at him. 

"Tyler blacked out this time. He doesn't remember anything and he destroyed his room." He said grabbing a shredded paper, "I had to tape his paper back together. He worked so hard on this." 

"Shit here comes he comes." I said looking over at Tyler and Halsey. 

Halsey had a bandage over her nose and was very hesitant when she held his hand. 

"Hey guys!" Tyler said sitting down. 

"Hey Ty." Josh said moving his bag. "Hey you left this at mine and Razzy got it." 

Tyler took his paper and his eyes got wide. I grabbed Josh's hand under the table and Tyler started his rant. 

"Josh how could you! I worked so hard on that! This is all your fault." Tyler yelled. 

"Ty calm down." I said. 

"No! Melanie you don't understand!" He yelled at me. 

Tyler got up and walked away. Halsey smiled at me. 

"Halsey are you okay?" I asked. 

"Yeah. Do to you think Tyler likes my new lipstick?" She asked. 

"What? That's what you're worried about! What happened to your nose?" I asked. 

"I got work done. But you know pain is beauty, plus no one will love you if you're unattractive." She smiled walking out. 

The bell rang and me and Josh just stared at each other in shock.

Pain is beauty?


	12. Mad Hatter

Mad Hatter 

Tell you a secret I'm not alarmed.   
____________________________________

I woke up to my phone going off and I quickly answered it. 

"Melanie the mess is too big I can't clean it up." Josh said. I could tell he had been crying and he still was. 

"Josh calm down I'll be there in a minute, wait where are you?" I asked. 

"Tyler's, hurry." He cried. 

"Okay I'll be there." I said jumping out of bed and putting my shoes on. 

I rushed downstairs and grabbed my keys. I jumped in the car and drove to Tyler's.  

"Josh get out!" I heard Tyler yell. 

I quickly made my way up to the door and I saw Tyler pulling Josh by his collar. "Tyler stop please this isn't you!" 

"Tyler!" I yelled. He immediately stopped and dropped Josh. Josh grabbed Tyler and motioned for me to follow. We ran up to Tyler's room and blood was covering his walls. 

I stopped in my tracks and I felt my mind click. This excited me. I loved the way the blood looked. I ran my hands over it and it was sticky but still a bit warm. I looked over at the bed and there was a body laying on the bed. I smiled and Josh handed me a bottle of bleach. I grabbed a rag and started to scrub the walls. 

"How many is this?" I questioned.

"Five this month he normally blacks out before and right as he gets to his door he stops like his brain is fried." Josh explained. 

"Why?" I asked. 

"He says Blurryface makes him do it." 

"Oh." I said scrubbing at the walls. 

"Can I tell you a secret?" He asked. 

"Yeah." I said putting down my stuff and looking over to him.  

"I'm not alarmed."


	13. Play Date

I guess I'm just a play date to you  
_____________________________________

My plans are set I just needed to get him over here. I called Kyle and invited him over. 

"Sure. I just feel so far away from you we need to get together." He laughed. 

"Yeah there's some games I wanna play." I smiled. 

I ran to my attic and made sure everything was set up. I had my moms wedding dress on and I felt so pretty, too bad it was about to get ruined. 

I twirled around a couple of times and then I heard a knock on the door. I ran to answer it, my excitement building up. I opened the door and Kyle was on his phone. I huffed in annoyance and he looked up. 

"Hey Crybaby." He said his words sounding like acid. 

I smiled and hugged him. "I can't wait to show you my toys." I smiled grabbing his hand. I drug him up the stairs to the attic and pushed him into the chair. 

"What the hell!" He yelled as I tied his arms down. 

"Which one!" I asked excitedly pulling him toward my table. 

"None!" He yelled. 

"Don't make me gag you." I laughed. 

"Help!" He yelled.

"I'll call Tyler." I hissed. 

"Why call him?" He asked. 

"Oh! Let's use this one first." I said grabbing the knife. 

He yelled and I grabbed the duct tape. I put multiple layers over his mouth making sure to cover his mouth. He started to cry and I laughed picking up my phone. I dialed the familiar number and waited. 

"Hey Mel!" Tyler said. 

"Hey TyTy I need you to come over." I smiled.

"Okay I'll be right over." He laughed. 

"Hurry!" I smiled.

We some sounded like little kids. Who cares though?

I waited till I heard the door knock. I ran down my dress still clean. I opened it and Tyler stood there his bag in hand. 

We had already talked this over. He was going to help me. 

"Hurry TyTy!" I laughed. 

We rushed upstairs and saw Kyle. Tyler started to drool and walked over and punched him. He grabbed the knife and cut at his arm. He screamed in return.

"TyTy let me!" I said getting grabby hands. 

He smiled and handed me the knife. "Cut his stomach never the throat or wrist first." 

I smiled and went to work. I got bored and cut his wrist after his stomach was covered up in deep cuts. I slit his wrist and then handed the knife to Tyler. 

"I... Guess I'm just a play dat-" Kyle was intrupted by Tyler getting greedy and went straight through his head. Blood went everywhere and it made me squeal in joy.


	14. Teddy Bear

Everything was supposed to be so sweet, until you tried to kill me.  
_______________________________________

"I love you." I smiled looking up at Tyler.

"I love you too." He smiled wiping blood off my lip.

"Hey Tyler!" Josh yelled. 

"Coming!" Tyler yelled. 

He got up and ran into the kitchenette. I rolled over and flinched away from the bed as something poked my arm. I looked at my arm and I had a giant cut on my arm. 

There was a knife in the bed. I picked it up and put it in the bag. 

I walked into the kitchenette and Josh had Tyler pinned to the counter, lips pressed to his. I laughed and started to wrap my arm. 

"Okay you too calm down." I laughed. 

"Sorry sis." Josh smiled. 

There was a loud bang at the door and Josh ran to answer it. 

"Is Melanie Martinez here?" A man asked. 

My eyes got wide and I ran to the bathroom. 

"Who?" Josh lied. 

"This girl, we saw her on a security camera stabbing Ashley Frangipane." The officer said.

"No sir just me and my boyfriend." I heard Josh say.

"Babe hurry back I can't wait." Tyler moaned. 

"Oh I'm sorry I interrupted." The man apologized, "But could I have a quick look. 

"Yeah just let us get some clothes on." Josh lied. 

He and Tyler locked the door and ran into the bathroom. I grabbed my bag and shoved our weapons in it. I made my way back to the bathroom and climbed out of the window. 

I fell to the ground and hid myself behind an air-conditioning unit. I pulled the bag closer and pulled out my phone. Tyler texted me that they where gone. I stood up and I heard a gun click. 

"Melanie Martinez, your under arrest for the murders of Kyle Lin and Ashley Frangipane." He hesitated. 

I stood still as he grabbed my hands and cuffed me.

"No!" Halsey yelled. "I'm not fucking dead. Think I'd let this bitch get me."

"Feelings Hun." I smirked as she cut his throat. 

"Don't bitch to me." She growled. 

"Just hurry up and get these off." I hissed back. 

"What are we gonna do with his body?" Tyler said coming up behind us. 

"Leave it and get in the fucking car and just drive." Halsey said walking around.  

She recently learned Ty blacked out. He doesn't remember beating the shit out of her, or kissing me when I first met her.

She didn't like the idea of it but she didn't like the idea of him locked up so her and Josh came along to keep me and Tyler out of trouble. 

I like Tyler and he likes Josh. He still likes me only when he blacks out, other than that he's madly in love with Josh. 

"Come on we need to leave." He said kissing my forehead. 

I grabbed my bag and started to walk to the car as Josh threw the last bag into the trunk. 

"Hurry!" Josh barked. 

"Damn it Melanie!" Halsey yelled. 

I got in the back of the truck and Tyler followed. I felt a sharp pain in my arm and I looked as Tyler cut my arm with his pocket knife. 

"Josh!" I whined.

"What Melanie! What!" He yelled 

"Tyler cut me!" I huffed. 

"Damn it! Guys now is the time!" Halsey yelled grabbing the knife. 

I crossed my arms my mind falling into a child-like headspace. Tyler had too but a more murderous one. 

I screamed as he dug his finger into the cut. 

"Tyler!" Josh said. 

"Yes?" He smiled.

"Quit now!" Halsey growled.

"Yes ma'am." He said pouting. 

I crossed my arms and started to stare out the window.  I became worried as Tyler's yes watered.  

"Teddy Bear?" I said scooting over to him. 

"Mel I'm sorry." He sniffled. 

"It's okay Teddy." I said wrapping my arms around him. 

He smiled and did the same. He wiped his finger over my cut and wrote Blurryface on the back of Josh's seat. He dug his finger into my cut and it didn't hurt. 

"Blurryface made me." He whimpered.


	15. Cake

Cake

I'm not a piece of cake for you to just discard while you walk away with the frosting of my heart  
__________________________________________________

/Tyler\

"Oh god!" I yelled. 

Josh bit my shoulder and I pulled him closer. He threw his head back as I worked my hips back and forth. 

"Ty I'm close." He moaned. 

"Me too." I moaned as wrapped my hand around myself. 

I quickly cane as Josh followed me. I got off of Josh and laid back in the passenger seat. 

"That was amazing." Josh laughed. 

"Yeah like every other time." I smiled looking back at the two bodies of the girls I used to love. 

(Four hours before)  
/Melanie\

"Crybaby hurry up!" Josh yelled really running out of the store. 

"Blurry!" Halsey yelled 

"Coming." Tyler yelled shooting the cashier.

We ran back to the truck and drove off. 

"Seriously you two that was the longest run ever." Josh growled. 

"Shut up." I hissed. 

Tyler elbowed me and I pushed him.

"Fuck you!" He yelled kicking me. 

"Don't you dare make me come back there." Halsey growled. 

I started to pout and Tyler stuck his tongue out at me. I looked out the window and huffed. 

"Josh let's rest for the night." Halsey said. 

"Let's drive for another hour and half." Josh said. 

"Okay." He smiled reaching back for Tyler's hand. 

Tyler grabbed his hand and laid his head on the console. I laid my head on the window and fell asleep for the first time in days. 

"Mel wake up come on." I heard Josh say. 

I lifted my head up and got out if the car. I followed Halsey to the motel room and went to lay on the bed. Tyler came out if the bathroom covered in blood with a smile plastered on his face. 

"Josh!" I heard Halsey yell.

I ran to the bathroom and saw Halsey laying in the bathtub her stomach cut open and blood running from her mouth. 

"No!" I screamed and ran to her. 

"Mel behave... listen... listen to Josh. Okay, love?" She said. 

"No don't please." I cried holding her hand.

Tyler walked in his smile gone and replaced by tears. 

"I forgive you." Halsey said looking at Tyler. Her eyes glazed over and she let out a laugh. 

"I hate you!" I yelled.

Tyler backed up as I threw a punch at him. He stopped as I pinned him to the wall. I punched him in the nose and he hissed in pain. 

"We need to get out of here." Josh said. 

"Shes coming with." I grabbed the small sewing kit and started to stitch up Halsey's stomach. 

I finished tears running down my face and my blood covering my hands. 

I grabbed Halsey's hoodie and put it on her. I picked up her body and carried her to the car. I sat her in the back and laid down with my head in her lap. I let out a sob as I held her hand. 

"Melanie I'm sorry." Tyler said. 

"No Tyler don't talk to me." I yelled. 

Josh got in the front and drove off our bags back in the trunk. We drove for another hour till Josh got tired. We pulled over into a ditch and I laid there for an half an hour just thinking. 

"Melanie I need to talk to you." Tyler said jumping out of the car. I grabbed two cigarettes and walked to the back of the car. 

"Here." I said handing Tyler a cigarette and then lighting mine. 

"Mel I loved you and I loved Halsey." He said looking down at his stained hands. 

"And I loved you." I said watching the passing cars. 

"That's why I have to do this." He said taking out a knife. 

"Kill me. I deserve it, all the people we killed all the lives ruined. Kill me Blurryface." I said accepting my fate.

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and then he drug the knife up. I fell against the car and smiled. 

"Tyler!" I heard a faint yell

My body hurt and my mind started to go blank. Josh took my face in his hands and tried to get me to stay but I could taste silver and I didn't want to stay. 

So I greeted death like an old friend and wished my friends goodbye. 

/Josh\

"Tyler!" I yelled jumping out of the car. 

I ran to Melanie and tried to get her to focus on living but she wasn't going to. 

"Your fingers feel like cotton." She smiled. She let out her last breath and closed her eyes. 

I let out a laugh as I felt the last of myself break. 

Maybe it was the lack of sleep or the blood staining my hands or the murder I fell in love with.

I picked up Melanie's body and laid her next to Halsey's body. They both had a smile on their faces.

I felt Tyler rub my back and I smiled turning around to kiss him. He jumped into my arms and I quickly pulled off his shirt throwing it into the car. I jumped into the front seat and Tyler climbed into my lap shutting the doors. 

He started to grind himself down onto me and I moaned out his name. 

"I love you." He said kissing me. 

"I love you too." I smiled.


End file.
